


first date nerves

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Date, M/M, Prompt Fill, nervous idiots, sheith being dorks is my fav thing okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Prompt: if you're still doing sheith prompts: modern/everybody's on earth!au (if that makes any sense :P). after pining for what feels like forEVER, it's finally time for shiro and keith's first date! cue sudden nerves and bouts of shyness. doesn't really help that their friends keep giving them "advice", lol.





	

Shiro is 15 minutes late. Which is an anomaly because Shiro is _never_  late. He’s punctual to a fault. Sure there’s times when he’s late but even then he tends to show up within a 5 to 7 minute margin of the agreed upon time.

 

15 minutes however? It’s unheard of.

 

Paranoia twists Keith’s insides into knots. Maybe Shiro changed his mind. Maybe he stood Keith up. Maybe he got into an accident? Maybe…

 

Keith pulls his phone out and calls Shiro, biting the inside of his cheek worriedly. The ringtone drones. Once. And a half.

 

“I’m almost there!” Shiro says right off the bat, sounding winded. “Which side of the fountain are you at?”

 

Looking around for a marker, and Shiro, Keith answers, “Uhhhh. Towards the shops. I’m standing in front of one that’s got-”

 

A loud crashing noise rings in the air. Keith turns around with the rest of the people, wondering what just happened on the other side of the fountain. 

 

He blinks at the sight of Shiro being helped to his feet by a stranger in full biking gear. Shiro’s shaking his head and saying something even as he bends down to pick up the chair and table he’d just crashed into.

 

Keith jogs over to the other man, coming up to him to hear the tail end of an apology and thanks. Shiro’s waving at the biker rolling away and jumps slightly when Keith speaks up, “What just happened?”

 

“Keith! You startled me!” Shiro sighs, expression shifting from surprised to sheepish. “Kinda crashed into that table. I was in such a rush I wasn’t paying attention and I just…”

 

His concerned gaze sweeps over Shiro, searching for any sign of injury. But the thought fades to the background when Keith takes in the dark skinny jeans and snug, deep purple sweater Shiro’s wearing. He swallows thanks to the way Shiro’s got the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

 

He’s actually dressed up for their first date.

 

“You weren’t paying attention?” Keith answers a beat too late.

 

A gentle flush blossoms on Shiro’s cheeks. He rubs the back of his neck before asking, “If I tell you something, you promise not to laugh?”

 

Keith shrugs, “I can try.”

 

“Well. Pidge told me that I shouldn’t be on time for our date. Something about not seeming too excited? She said I should play it cool and be a little late. And I thought I could do it but then I thought about making you wait and I just…”

 

His face is doing something weird, Keith can feel it. It’s not sure if he ought to smile like an idiot or bring a hand up to hide behind because _oh jeez_. 

 

“I missed the first bus I wanted to get and almost got run over by this group of dogs that’d gotten lose from this walker and then…” Shiro waves a hand at the table and chair sitting innocently on their side.

 

Keith feels a grin pulling his lips up. The color on Shiro’s face turns deeper as he catches sight of Keith’s grin. The taller man groans, “You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

 

“I said I’d _try,”_ Keith’s heart swells with love, warming him down the fingertips he reaches out to touch Shiro’s forearm and get his attention. “If it’s any consolation? Lance gave me some shitty advice too.”

 

“It can’t be worse than the advice I got,” Shiro sighs, taking hold of Keith’s hand and linking their fingers.

 

Keith’s only answer is to pull out the movie tickets Lance had gotten for them. Saying it would be “the perfect” movie for their first date. 

 

Shiro accepts them, stares down at the name printed on the thin slips of paper, and pales. “Isn’t this a horror movie?” He asks in a strangled voice.

 

Feeling just a _little_ bad, Keith nods sympathetically, “Lance didn’t know you hate horror movies. When I told him that, he said, and I quote.” He mimics Lance’s voice as best as he can for the next line, “That’s perfect! You’ll get plenty of chances to make a move on Shiro then!”

 

Shiro’s laugh is choked by amused, half his grin hidden behind the tickets. Keith grins in relief. Doesn’t seem like Shiro minds the mistake then. “We could check if they’ll exchange the tickets for something else? Or we could do something else?”

 

“Na,” Shiro tucks the tickets into his back pocket before smiling down at Keith. “Lets do it. Don’t want you to miss out on your chance to make a move on me.”

 

It’s his turn to feel embarrassed. Keith tones down the urge to kick Shiro into a side poke, which makes the other man laugh. The move births a crinkling noise from the depths of his jacket.

 

_Oh yeah..._

 

Keith pauses, digging into his inside jacket pocket with the wrong hand. Shiro stops as well, “Something wrong?”

 

“No, no! I just… Here!” Keith holds out the single red rose he’d bought on his way here, feeling that his face might be giving the flower a run for its money.

 

He stares at Shiro’s chest, counting the seconds between his sharp inhale and slower exhale. Looks up only when he feels careful fingers brush against his own. Shiro’s smile is shy and painfully sweet, “Thank you.”

 

With a tiny shrug, Keith mumbles, “S’nothing.” before determinedly turning in the direction of the cinema. “Lets get going. We’ve only got 20 minutes before the movie starts. If we run we could probably get in before the trailers start.”

 

Turning back to confirm the plan with Shiro, Keith opens his mouth. And forgets what he’s going to say at the sight of Shiro twirling the rose around in between his index finger and thumb. Smiling softly before he takes an appreciate sniff of the flower’s scent.

 

His dark eyes are warm and happy when they meet Keith’s. Keith feels dizzy and light headed when Shiro’s broader hand squeezes his hand and says, “Lets get going then.”


End file.
